Jawa
:I can't abide those Jawas! Disgusting creatures! :C-3PO Jawas were a sentient species of meter-tall humanoids native to the Outer Rim desert world of Tatooine. Biology and appearance What Jawas hid underneath their heavy robes was subject to much speculation from the colonists who settled on Tatooine, with rumors claiming they were giant rodents or devolved humans. Although Jawas were typically small, measuring only one meter, some of them were significantly taller than that. One of those abnormally gangly Jawas was almost as tall as a 3PO unit, a model of protocol droid measuring 1.71 meters. Society and culture Jawas were passionate scavengers, combing the deserts of Tatooine for droids or scraps which they would capture and sell to the local residents, forming a codependent circle of trade. However, they had a reputation for swindling, selling hastily refurbished equipment and faulty droids. Thus, moisture farmers were wary of their goods, but they often purchased them due to being hard-pressed to find a better selection in their remote locations. Jawas could create specialized "monster droids" made up of various parts from a variety of droids. Jawas were found lurking at podracing tracks in order to haul away smoking debris from crashed Podracers. Jawas were usually first on the scene of a crashed starship, as Anakin Skywalker discovered when he crash-landed the Twilight on Tatooine. A Jawa could often speak both their native Jawaese; which utilized scent as well as spoken words to convey meaning, thus making it impossible for outsiders to understand; and their simpler Jawa Trade Talk, allowing them to communicate more easily with other species. Jawas traveled through the desert and transported their droids in their huge sandcrawler transports. Defunct mining companies on Tatooine had abandoned these vehicles in the desert once their projects failed, allowing the Jawas to use them as mobile bases. Some Jawas worked for Jabba the Hutt. Jawas had a tentative peaceful relationship with the Tusken Raiders, or "Sand People," an aggressive species also native to Tatooine. However, the Jawas preferred to avoid the Sand People when possible due to their unpredictable nature. They also feared the Krayt dragon, and getting caught in a sandstorm was just as dangerous. History One band of Jawas was responsible for locating and reuniting C-3PO and R2-D2 after their escape pod crash-landed on Tatooine. The band subsequently sold the droids to Luke Skywalker's uncle, Owen Lars. The entire clan was later interrogated and then slaughtered by stormtroopers who had come looking for the droids. The stormtroopers attempted to make the carnage look like the work of Sand People but Obi-Wan Kenobi was able to see through the ruse when he and Luke Skywalker came across the corpses. The two later burned the bodies out of respect. Jawas in the galaxy A popular galactic drink known as Jawa Juice existed and was served in locations such as Dex's Diner on Coruscant. However, it was not made from or by Jawas. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Tatooine Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D+1 MECHANICAL 2D/4D+2 PERCEPTION 1D/3D STRENGTH 1D/2D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/4D+2 Special Abilities: Technical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, Jawa characters receive 2D for every 1D they place in repair-orientated Technical skills. Story Factors: Trade Language: Jawas have developed a very flexible trade language which is virtually unintelligible to other species – when the Jawas want it to be unintelligible. Move: 8/10 Size: 0.8-1.7 meters tall Lifespan: 80 standard years Source: Alien Encounters (p. 75) & Wookieepedia (For the Jawa Description) Notes Special thanks to Wookieepedia and D6Holocron for much of the information on Jawas. Category:Species